


an honest mistake

by terificallyCatastrophic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Jealous John, M/M, Misunderstandings, Strilondes, johndave - Freeform, unrequited DaveKat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terificallyCatastrophic/pseuds/terificallyCatastrophic
Summary: Everyone hates Dave Strider! At least for this week. Dave's lack of social skills and no ability to back down have always gotten him into trouble, but during spring break it's screwed him over hard. But he'll have it fixed by the end the break, right?
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Dave's head fit nicely on John's shoulder, just big enough to not slip out and small enough to not give a lot of weight. John had his arm wrapped around him, and the two of them sat on a bench in a playground. It was too dark at night for children to be running around, but there were still a few rowdy teens hanging around. John's other hand was on Dave's thigh, an awkward looking position but the two of them were comfortable. John's hand rested on Dave's pocket, when there was a buzz. 

"Dammit." Dave pulled out his phone, checking to see who texted him. "Thought I put this on silent." John leaned over to look at Dave's phone, but he pulled it away. "Don't worry about it, dude." Dave brushed it off and stuck his phone back in his pocket.

"Was it your mom or something? You do probably have to go home soon." John said, looking at his watch. 

"No, just a friend. We were supposed to hang out tonight." Dave said. "He's a little peeved that I cancelled to hang with you." 

Dave noticed that John looked uncomfortable once he said that.

"Why did you cancel? You didn't have to come." John looked down. 

"'Cause I want to spend time with my boyfriend. Ever since I started going to that nerd school I can't spend more time with you." Dave grabbed John's hand. "I see him every day. I only see you like once a week."

John shrugged to himself. 

"Plus he's totally into me." Dave said offhandedly. 

"Wait, what?" John shot up in surprise. "He's got a crush on you?" 

Dave shrugged. 

"Probably. My Strider senses tingle every time he does something nice for me or calls me an asshole." Dave looked over to John's shocked face. "But like I've told him I'm dating someone! He'd never make any moves, and I'd never let him." 

John narrowed his eyes. 

"Have you told him you're not interested?" John leaned in. 

"Yeah, I've told him I have a boyfriend." 

"No, I mean have you specifically told him you're not interested. What if he thinks that once you start falling for him you'll break up with me?" Dave sighed.

"Dude, I know that this is kind of an upsetting think to hear, but he would never do anything like that." Dave placed a hand on John's leg. "He's a nice dude, he wouldn't try to manipulate me." 

"Why didn't you tell me about him?!" John stood up. 

"I didn't realize it was a big deal!" Dave stood up next to him. "I'm sorry!" 

John huffed and walked toward his car. 

"I have to go home. Do you want a ride?" He said it curtly, not waiting around for pleasantries. 

Dave considered for a moment. It would be safer to get a ride home, but it definitely wouldn't be safer to get a ride home with an angry boyfriend.

"I can walk." Dave said. "I really am sorry." 

John drove off.

Dave pulled out his phone and checked his messages.

He had 8 messages from _katkat_

KK: DUDE WHERE ARE YOU? 

KK: IF YOU DON'T COME IN 5 MINUTES I'M GOING TO GO WITHOUT YOU.

KK: FINE. 

KK: I DON'T CARE. 

KK: I'LL JUST GO TO THE ARCADE WITH SOLLUX, HE'S LESS OF A DRAG TO BE AROUND ANYWAY.

KK: HAVE A GOOD TIME WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND, CUZ HE'S GONNA BE YOUR LAST ‘BOY FRIEND’ FOR A WHILE. 

KK: I'M SAYING WE'RE NOT FRIENDS.

KK: BECAUSE I HATE YOU.

DL: yeah i got that

KK: OH? LOOK WHO FINALLY FOUND HIS PHONE. 

KK: DID YOU LOSE TRACK OF TIME?

KK: OR DID YOU HAVE A FAMILY EMERGENCY?

KK: THAT WAS SARCASM I'M MAD AT YOU.

DL: yeah i know

KK: DON'T PATRONIZE ME. 

KK: SO HOW WAS YOUR EVENING? 

KK: UNEVENTFUL I'M ASSUMING.

DL: actually it was incredibly eventful

DL: saved some baby from getting run over by a car 

DL: got rid of some ghosts 

DL: dealt with a sugary monster

DL: pretty crazy

KK: YOU SAID YOU'D BE FREE TONIGHT.

DL: i was

DL: but something came up

KK: THE ONLY THING THAT CAME UP WAS YOUR HARD DICK.

DL: i told you

DL: something came up

KK: YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE

KK: YOU KNOW THAT, RIGHT?

KK: I KNOW YOU LOVE YOUR BOYFRIEND AND ALL THAT, BUT YOU HAVE TO ACTUALLY SPEND TIME WITH PEOPLE FOR THEM TO BE CONSIDERED YOUR 'FRIENDS'.

KK: YOU CAN'T JUST LET THEM COPY OFF OF YOUR HOMEWORK OR GO EAT LUNCH WITH THEM.

DL: i do do stuff with you guys

DL: we hang out every day

KK: YEAH.

KK: AT THE BUS STOP.

KK: AND YOU GOING TO MY PLAY REHEARSALS AND SITTING IN THE FRONT ROW WATCHING ISN'T SPENDING TIME.

KK: IT'S YOU EATING MY SNACKS.

KK: AND YOU'RE ALLOWED TO HANG OUT WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND.

KK: YOU'RE JUST NOT ALLOWED TO LIE TO MY FACE AND THEN COME BACK LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED.

DL: look im sorry

DL: believe it or not youre not the only person mad at me

KK: YOU'RE SUCH A PRICK!

KK: I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT!

KK: JUST GO HOME DAVE.

The little green dot on Karkat's profile turned red, begging for Dave to leave him alone.

Dave grumbled to himself and shoved his phone in his pocket.

"Stupid Karkat... Can't let me just live my life... Dumbass is so sensitive... A titan has got thicker skin than him." Dave kept mumbling accusatory and nonsensical things to himself until he reached his door, where he fumbled with his keys. "Stupid keys... Gave my novelty one to John... Can't tell these ones apart."

Dave opened the door and walked into his house, where his sibling was watching TV. He sat down on the couch next to them and pulled out his phone. Karkat still hadn't come off of Do Not Disturb, and John hadn't texted him either. 

"Sup Dave." Dave's sibling paused what they were watching and turned to him. "How'd your date go?" 

"Good." Dave lied. He sat in silence, waiting for someone to message him. 

"So I'm guessing it wasn't good?" Dave's sibling pouted. 

"No, it was a shitshow." Dave sighed. "Rox, does anyone hate you?"

Roxy squinted at the question. 

"I mean, lots of people on the internet do. There's a girl at school who's mad at me for being cute, and the Vantas mom thinks I'm annoying." Roxy counted on her fingers. 

Dave nodded to himself and stood up to go to his room. 

"No, Davey come back!" Roxy yelled. "Tell me what happened." 

Dave stopped for a moment, but kept walking. 

"Nah. I'm just gonna chill for a bit."

Dave walked up to his room, and inside of it was the other owner of the room. 

"Hello Dave." Rose nodded at him. "Did you enjoy your surprise outing?" 

"Oh, are you mad at me too?!" Dave groaned. " Look, I'm sorry! I didn't think it would be a big deal." 

Rose sighed to herself and threw a flip-flop at him. 

"Hey!" 

"You're an idiot. Did you really think no one would care if you just ditched us on the one night we can all go together?" Rose said. "You're aware that Karkat has a crush on you and that we've been planning this trip for a month. You're aware that it was pretty expensive and took a lot of effort to pay for it. You're aware that you told everyone that you would come tonight. And you left?"

"I never get to see John anymore, okay?!" 

"You two were going to hang out tomorrow!" 

"Well maybe I like John more than I like all of you!" 

"Well maybe I like Karkat more than I like you!" 

"I'm leaving!" 

"Then go!" 

"Get out of my room!" 

"Get out of _my_ room!" 

"Both of you shut up."

Rose and Dave stopped bickering to see their mom leaning against their door. 

"It is 11 pm, what are you doing?!" 

"Rose is mad at me for going out with John." 

"Because we had plans tonight!" 

"She threw a flip flop at me!"

"You two are in high school. I can't believe I have teenage children who can't solve a problem without a screaming match." Their mom went and sat on Rose's bed. "Rose, can you be nicer to you brother? He's had a tough night." 

"How has he had a tough night? We waited 30 minutes for him to come!"

"Everyone hates him right now."

"Not everyone hates me!" Dave shouted.

"Shut up, Dave." Ms. Lalonde pointed her finger at him. "Can you go watch something with your sibling while I talk to Dave?" 

This is so unfair." Rose mumbled. 

"I don't care. Go downstairs."

Rose walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her. "

You break it, you buy it!" Ms. Lalonde called after her, before turning to Dave. "So what happened?" 

"A bit forward, aren't we?" Dave said. "Thought we'd work our way up there, after a 'hello champ' or 'I’m here for you'. I think I won't be able to divulge in you until then." Ms. Lalonde sat in silence. 

"Okay fine, I'll tell you." Dave conceded. "Everyone is mad at me and I already apologized so I don't know what they want from me." 

"Did you acknowledge that you messed up?"

"I guess? I said sorry." Dave shrugged. 

"You sounded pretty accusatory of Rose when she was in here. Maybe try saying you messed up. Other than that you can only wait." 

"What?! I can't do anything else?" 

"Nope. You just have to wait for them to cool off." Ms. Lalonde shrugged. "Well I think that's all I've got for you. Don't be mean to your sister." Ms Lalonde walked out of the room, leaving Dave sitting on Rose's bed alone.


	2. Chapter 2

DL: hey dude im sorry about last night

DL: i know it was really uncool of me and i should have told you about what was going on

DL: i feel really bad about not being honest with you about it and i want to apologize

DL: so uh

DL: i hope you can forgive me

Dave wrote out another desperate message, before deleting it and deciding to just leave it be.

His mom was right, he should just give John some time to forgive him. He sat down for a minute, waiting for a response, before he heard a knock at his door. Dave stood up slowly and opened his door, to see his brother

"Yo, dude, Rose and I are going to the library. Do you want to come?" Dirk said, swinging his library card to his side. "Mom said you should spend some time outside."

Dave groaned, knowing that if his mom wanted him to, he was going to. 

"Are you doing anything else afterwards?" Dave said. "'Cause hanging with you nerds for prolonged periods of time is a bit of a chore if I'm not getting anything out of it." 

Dirk rolled his eyes. 

"We're getting books and then we're going to read our books while having some sandwiches from that deli."

Dave made a face, and looked down at his brother. 

"Yeah, okay." Dave grabbed his flip-flops. 

"Cool. Rose is going to drive us, so don't be a jerk to her." 

"When have I ever been a jerk to her?" Dave pushed past Dirk.

Dave walked down the stairs with Dirk and saw Roxy, who was doodling in Dirk's sketchpad. 

"Hey, give me that!" Dirk jumped to grab his sketchbook back, but Roxy had stood up and was holding it over his head. "Ugh, this is low." 

"So are you." Roxy laughed. 

Dave smiled to himself and walked outside, and got into the car. He took the passenger seat, and as he was buckling his seatbelt, he saw Rose, who was staring daggers at him. 

"Hey, Rose."

"Why are you here?" Rose fiddled with her keys, not making eye contact. "You hate the library."

Dave scoffed. 

"I don't hate the library, I just have better things to do." Dave shrugged. 

"You always have better things to do."

Dave and Rose sat in uncomfortable silence for a moment, before Dave tried to break it. 

"Hey, I want to apo-" 

"Okay, I'm ready." Dirk opened up the car door and buckled his seatbelt. "I'm letting Roxy keep the book, they'll lose interest in it."

"Do you guys have your library cards?" Rose started the car. "I have mine, but I think Dave lost his." 

Dirk flashed his card. 

"I thought I'd just borrow one of your guys'." Dave nodded. 

"Whatever." Rose started the car and drove down the suburb road, hitting bumps and throwing Dirk up in the air.

Dave tapped his feet on the ground, and leaned forward. 

"Stop." Rose kept her eyes on the road, but Dave could tell that if she could he would have been glaring at him. "When I drop you guys off, Dirk can grab the books I put on hold. Spend the rest of your time finding books, I'll be back to pick you up at 11:45." 

"Where are you going?" 

"I'm picking up our sandwiches, and I'm gonna talk to my friends." 

"Alright, thanks for the ride." Dirk hopped out of Rose's car and walked into the library. Dave lingered in the car a little longer. 

"Hey, I'm sorry about last night." He said. "I really fucked up." 

"It's fine." Rose kept her gaze away from Dave. 

"Alright."

Dave walked out of the car and into the library, where Dirk was trying to decide behind picking an Young Adult novel, some kind of Nerd Book, and a manga. 

"You know you can pick more than one, right." Dave stuck his hand on Dirk's shoulder. 

"Yeah, but if I pick every book I want I'll shatter my bones." 

"I can always carry them for you champ." Dave laughed. 

"Ha ha ha." Dirk said deadpan, as he walked away. 

Dave walked over to the DVD rack and spun it around. He pulled out Good Luck Chuck, stared at it dramatically, and put it back. He grabbed Armageddon, stared wistfully at it, sighed, and put it back. He pulled out Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story third.

"Finally, some good fucking movies." He muttered to himself

Dave grabbed a few Calvin and Hobbes books, a poetry book, and a young adult novel with a bunch of ghosts and crows on it. He went to go find Dirk, as his phone said it was 11:40, and he found him talking with a girl who was slightly taller than him with a short, black, pixie cut. 

"Uh, hey Dirk, who's this?" Dave said. 

"Oh, this is my friend Jane." Dirk pointed at her with his thumb. "She's in town for the week. We met on a forum and it turns out she's got some family in town." 

"Hi there! I assume you're Dave? Dirk's told me a bit about his family." Jane reached out to shake Dave's hand. 

"Yeah, I'm Dave." Dave reached back to shake her hand, hoping to give a firm handshake, but seeing that she was much stronger than him. "So you're here for Spring Break?" 

Jane nodded excitedly.

"Well that's cool. Maybe once school is out you could come meet our siblings." Dave shrugged. 

"That sounds lovely!"

Dirk nodded, and walked off with Dave to check out their books. Dirk dropped a giant pile of psych books with a few engineering ones and manga mixed in. 

"Rose's?" 

"Rose's." 

Dave kicked his legs around and tapped on the table. Dirk finished up checking out the books and heaved them up. 

"That looks a little heavy, dude." Dave noticed, as Dirk's arms turned to jelly underneath the weight of the books. "I can take half if you want." 

"Nah, I got it." Dirk waddled to the door, which he opened with the handicapped button, and made his way out the door.

Dave walked beside Dirk out to the car, where Rose was waiting on her phone. She was giggling to herself as she texted someone. 

"Who's that?" Dave craned his neck over Rose's phone as he walked into the car to try and get a good look, but Rose pulled it away before he could. 

"None of your business." Rose grumbled. "I got your sandwiches. Dirk, are you still vegan?" 

Dirk sighed. 

"Yes, I'm still vegan." Dirk reached to the front, where Rose was holding his sandwich.

"Here's yours, Dave." Rose passed Dave a meatball sub. "Try not to get it everywhere." 

Dave carefully unwrapped his sandwich, while Dirk chowed down on his FLT. Rose absentmindedly took bites out of her tuna sandwich, while still texting. 

"You know," Dave started, "The only reason I want to know who it is is so that I can thank them for finally making my emo sister smile." 

Dave kept eating his sandwich, not acknowledging what he said. 

"Excuse me?" Rose scoffed. "I'm not an emo." 

"I know, emo and goth are different." Dave jeered. "Keep your shirt on." 

Rose frowned at him, and unlocked the car doors. "You can walk home." 

She pushed Dave out and shut the door before he could get a word in edgewise. Rose drove off, throwing Dirk and his sandwich up in the air. Dave threw his phone down on the ground out of frustration, luckily not cracking it.

DL: look rose im sorry 

DL: i thought it would be funny i didnt know that it would upset you 

DL: i keep fucking things up and being a jerk but thats only cuz idk how to act around you 

DL: i know thats a shitty excuse but its the only reason 

DL: the other reason is that im just an asshole 

DL: im sorry

Dave knew Rose wouldn't respond, she never texted while she drove, but he had to send those. He checked his messages from John to see if he'd gotten back to him.

JC: oh fuck dude i didnt see this!

JC: no dude its alright. 

JC: i know it was just you not knowing. 

JC: ive just got some family in town right now, so i cant be online much. 

JC: it really is okay, i was just stressed and upset. 

DL: oh thank god 

DL: at least one person doesnt hate me 

JC: ??? 

DL: dw about it 

DL: itll be over by the time spring break is done 

DL: all tied up in a little bow with no plot threads or shit like that 

JC: okay.... 

JC: (its actually not okay and im going to ask you about it later) 

DL: ok nerd 

JC: oh fuck my mom needs me! 

JC: cya dude! 

JC: <3 

DL:<3

Dave looked up from his phone, and surveyed the scene. He could walk home, but even though it's a short drive the walk takes forever. He saw a few stores, he could try and thumb a ride, but his mom would lose it. There might be some school kids at the arcade or at the restaurants. Going to two schools in one year’s only advantage meant that he had double the chances of running into someone he knows. Dave walked into the pizza shop, where he saw a few acquaintances working at the counter and one-

Oh _fuck_.

It's Karkat.


	3. Chapter 3

Dave stiffened a bit, but tried to maintain his cool. His literal best friend was in here, eating garlic knots all alone. Dave didn't know anyone else in here nearly well enough to ask for a favor, but he wasn't in an active fight with them. Dave shamefully walked over to Karkat's table, which was meant for two. He saddled up on the chair and tried to make eye contact with him. 

"Hey Karkat." Dave stuck up his hand to wave, but noticed that was kind of a lame thing to do, so put his hands back in his lap. "Sorry about last night."

Karkat glared at Dave, who was trying to give a combination of a sorrowful frown and friendly smile. Karkat scoffed. 

"I'm sorry too."

He kept eating his garlic knots, but he didn't tell Dave to leave. 

"Look dude, I really fucked up. I'm not good at being both a boyfriend and a boy friend at the same time, but I think I can do better now." Dave scratched the back of his head. "It was a huge dick move to blow you off at the last minute, especially since we've been planning this for a while, and I want to make it up to you." 

Dave just ended up frowning, losing the disposition he came over here with. 

Karkat's face softened, he noticed Dave's actual attempt at an apology. 

"I-" Karkat started. 

"And I responded to your legitimate concerns with memes and jokes, while blowing you off." 

"Dave-"

"And then I stopped messaging you, just because I thought you might get even more mad," 

"DAVE." Dave stopped looking at his hands and made eye contact with Karkat. "I accept."

"What do you accept?" Dave asked. 

"Your offer to make it up to me." Karkat smirked. "I do forgive you, but I think I deserve it."

Dave smiled. 

"Cool! How will I do that?" Dave leaned forward. 

"We're just gonna hang out." Karkat said. "I mean that's really all I want." 

"Alright, let me just text my mom." Dave pulled out his phone and sent a quick message. "Cool, where do you wanna go first?" 

"The mini-golf green/ice cream place/drive-in theater is showing Terminator and they have a new ice cream flavor called Arnold Strawberry-enegger." Karkat said. 

"That's the worst pun I've ever heard." 

"The business is going under, how much effort do you expect them to put in?" Karkat opened the door to his car, and Dave got in with him. 

"More than that." Dave shrugs. 

"You expect wrong." Karkat started his car and stayed silent. He always demanded that everyone stay quiet while he drove, not even music was allowed. 

Dave tapped his fingers on his armrest, and tightened his lips. He snuck a glance towards Karkat, who was frowning and not looking away. His dark black hair was right above his eyebrows, god he needed a haircut.

Dave got bored of the observe Karkat game almost immediately and groaned. KArkat still wasn’t looking at him, so Dave groaned again. And again.

“If you don’t shut the fuck I’ll stop being your friend again.” Karkat said, with his eyes still facing straight ahead.

* * *

“I’m gonna shove my golf club up your ass!” Karkat threw his club down at Dave’s feet, who had just made par. “You’re so smug!”

Dave stayed quiet, but did smirk.

“I can’t stand you!”

Though Karkat was continuing to scream and tell Dave he hated him, Dave didn’t feel that way. Things were normal again.

“I don’t even want to go see this movie anymore! You’re just gonna spend the whole time gloating!” Karkat marched over to Dave and picked up his club.

Dave still hadn’t spoken.

“Ugh. Don’t give me the silent treatment.” Karkat scoffed.

“‘Kay.” Dave said.

Karkat fumed and held up a finger for a moment, before he stormed off towards his car. Dave followed close behind him, taking long strides. Karkat slammed the door and started to go through his tote bag, looking for his wallet. As Dave walked into the car, he saw Karkat fumbling.

“I’ve got my wallet on me.” Dave said as he pulled it out of his back pocket.

“No, it’s no trouble. It probably just fell behind the seat.” Karkat stuck his hand into the spot between the car seat. “Ah there it is!”

Karkat tried to pull up his hand, but oops it’s stuck. Dave laughed.

“Shut it asshole.”

“Do you want me to open the car door?” Dave said pointing.

“No, I’ve got this.” Karkat continued to pull until he got his hand unstuck, although it was red. “Dammit.”

“Shit dude, I don’t know if you can drive with those injuries.” Dave deadpanned. “I oughta call the ambulance. I think that if you come anywhere _near_ a car you’ll straight up die. You’ll lose that whole hand if you even touch the wheel, hell, I will too, you sho-”

“I’m not letting you drive.” Karkat groaned. “Look, can we just watch this movie?”

Dave shrugged. Karkat started the car and drove through what looked like a toll booth, but this one had a cardboard cutout of Arnold Schwarzenegger in front of it.

“How can I help you sirs?” A short boy in the booth said.

“Tav, it’s just us.” Karkat sighed. “Whatever. Can we get 2 tickets to see Terminator?”

“Oh, uh, sorry I didn’t see you guys.” Tavros nervously laughed.

“It’s cool dude. Looks pretty dark in that booth.” Dave shrugged.

“Yeah dude, it’s so hot in here. I’ve gotta turn it off just so that I don’t burn to death. Anyway, you guys want 2 tickets?” Tavros reached to the side of him and passed Karkat 2 slips of paper. “I’m obligated to ask you if you’d like to try our new flavor… Strawberryenegger? How am I supposed to pronounce that?”

Dave laughed along with Tavros.

“I’ll have one. Grab Karkat a mint chip.” Dave said.

“I can speak for myself!” Karkat accused.

“Dude you always get the same thing.” Dave jeered.

“You do, dude. Anyway, that’ll be $34.60.” Tavros said as he passed the cones into the car.”

Karkat passed Tavros a 40.

“Keep the change.” Karkat waved goodbye and drove into the empty field. It was starting to get dark, and a bunch of couples were sitting on picnic blankets.

“Idiots. It’s gonna get freezing here in about 10 minutes.” Karkat said as he pulled up into a spot.

“How much you wanna bet that one of them is gonna get locked out?” Dave chuckled.

“You _do_ know why I really came here!” Karkat laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Dave rubbed his pencil against his neck, creating a soft static noise.

“Hey Davey.” Roxy said as they sat down next to him. “Getting some work done?”   


“I was trying to, but I can’t focus.” Dave kept scratching his neck. “I got pretty far, but I can’t remember what 2 and 7 is.”

Dave squinted his eyes, and tried to clear his mind.

“It’s 9, Dave. You can use the calculator app, you know.” Roxy giggled.

“Nah, I can’t. It’s dead.”

“Then just borrow Rose’s.”

Dave dramatically paused and dropped his pencil on the ground.

“Rox. Have you no recollection of this week’s events?” Dave said theatrically. “Why, if I were to simply  _ ask _ dear sister for her phone, she would throw it at me.”

Roxy did her fanciest fake laugh in response.

“Why, dear brother, have you considered that lady Rosie would be more than happy to meet your needs if you simply apologized?”

Dave groaned.

“I did apologize! Like 5 times already. I say it to her each night right before she dozes into slumberland. And each time I do she says ‘Okay.’ and ignores me!” Dave leaned his head back. “I dunno Rox. Mom said I should just give her time.”

“Can I tell you a secret?” Roxy said as they leaned in.

Dave nodded.

“Mom is fucking crazy!” Roxy shouted. “Like she can give good advice but like, she’s crazy.”

Dave laughed.

“I’m serious! I love her to death, but she has lost her marbles. You really ought to just tell Rose what you’re thinking.”

“Sigh…”

“Hey! Saying sigh outloud is my thing!” Roxy chuckled.

“Didn’t copyright it, did you?” Dave smiled. “Anyway I’m gonna go. Once my phone is charged I’ll get back to my homework.”

“‘Ight. Don’t die or whatever.”

“And you say _mom’s_ the crazy one.”

* * *

Dave leaned up against the fence. He could hear some kind of party going on on the other side. The neighbors were always having some kind of party. Can’t blame ‘em, the monotony of east coast suburbia has to be broken up somehow.

The neighbors were playing some kind of dance mix, featuring songs Dave didn’t know. The pains of being a hipster.

“Hey Dave!” Dave was startled out of his contemplation by the shrills of a girl from over the fence.

Dave frantically turned around to see his good friend.

“Jesus christ TZ, you know I’m deaf, you’re gonna have to scream louder next time.” Dave rolled his eyes.

“Well Dave, you know I’m blind, you’re gonna have to avoid rolling your eyes at me.”

“How can you tell I’m rolling my eyes at you?”

“Tone.”

Dave sighed and walked back over to the fence.

“So what are you doing here? Don’t you live across town?” Dave went up on his tiptoes, trying to get on eye level with Terezi.

“My mom worked on a case for a guy who lives here. Became family friends and now we have to come to his kid’s half birthday party.” Terezi shrugged. “Vriska’s here too though, so that’s a win.”

“Wait, Vriska’s here?!” Dave wasn’t exactly scared of Vriska, but being around here didn’t make him feel the safest.

“Hell yeah!” Vriska popped her head over the fence, and Dave was sent scrambling backwards again. “The kid was on my baseball team, I had no idea the GF was coming here.”

“Aw babe, is that why you declined to wear deodorant?” Terezi teased.

The two girls laughed, and Dave stood around awkwardly.

“Hey Dave.” Terezi got even closer to his face, bordering on falling over the fence. “Wanna ditch the party?”

“I’m not even going to the party.” Dave shrugged.

“Well do you wanna come with us while we ditch?” Vriska scoffed. “I want to take my pickup over to that one chair that’s covered in bugs to see if I can sneak it into my sister’s room.”

Dave contorted his face, but he saw Terezi’s excited expression, and the threatening expression Vriska had.

“Whatever. Spring break I guess.” Dave shrugged.

“Awesome! Meet us out front.” Terezi said, as she scooted off of the cooler, and Dave heard her trademark cane tapping.

When Dave walked around to the front of the house, he saw that no one was in the car yet.

“Hey babe, can you give me a boost?” Terezi shouted.

Vriska sighed and set her hands down to form a stair for her to climb up on.

“I swear, one of these days you’re going to break my fingers.” Vriska said as she walked back around the car.

Dave swung open the door to the backseat and buckled up. Vriska started the pickup truck and Terezi bounced up and down.

“TZ, if you fall out of your seat again we’re not stopping for you.” Dave said, kicking the back of Terezi’s chair.

Vriska put in an 8-track, her truck was that old, and her new band demo started to play.

“Dammit Vriska, was this your way of tricking me into listening to your demo?” Dave groaned. “I told you already, you’ve got John for that. He’ll listen to your shit all day.”

Vriska cackled.

“No, this wasn’t an elaborate plot, but I would appreciate an opinion.”

“My opinion is Shut Up.” Dave deadpanned.

“Egbert wouldn’t have told me to shut up…” Vriska mumbled.

“Speaking of Egbert!” Terezi shouted, bouncing in her seat again.

“Jesus christ, Terezi!” Vriska yelled back.

“Oops.” Terezi giggled. “But as I was saying, how are things with you and Egbert?”

“Have you found a way to tame him yet?” Vriska laughed.

“He really ought to be trying to tame me.” Dave smirked. “But things are going well. We had a bit of a fight the other day, he was jealous of Karkat.”

“I’d be jealous of Karkat, too. He’s got it all, charm, good looks, fashion sense.” Vriska said sarcastically.

“Keep it in your pants, Serket. We all know he’s got the hots for me.” Terezi leaned backwards.

“No way, he’s all over me.” Dave said defensively.

“Have you guys seen how Vantas looks at me when I talk to John? I think he’s got a bit of a crush on me.” Vriska shrugged.

Dave and Terezi stayed silent for a moment, before they bursted out laughing.

“Hey! What’s so funny?!”

“Vriska, you’re lucky you got the girl you do, and she’s not exactly a dreamboat.” Dave smirked. “No offense TZ.”

“None taken.”

“Taken on her behalf.” Vriska chimed in.

“But as I was saying, there’s no way Karkat has a crush on you. He can’t stand you! He convinced me to remove you from the groupchat.”

“That was you?!”

“I think he’s just crushing on me and Terezi. I mean, we are Skaia’s most eligible not-bachelors.” Dave and Terezi fist bumped. “What does it matter to you anyway? You’re a lesbian.”

“It’s about a sense of pride. I’m way cooler than the two of you combined!” Vriska said triumphantly.

“Yeah, but not likable.” Terezi said.

Vriska scoffed.

“Oh! We’re here!” Terezi shouted.

“How can you tell?” Dave asked as Vriska parked the truck.

“There’s a speed bump here with a pothole in the middle of it. It’s such a rare, but memorable, feeling that I know we’re here.” Terezi smiled.

“So is this a common date spot for the two of you?” Dave said as he jumped out of the truck, and took a look at the armchair sitting on the side of the bank of the creek.

“I dunno man, Terezi loves it here.” Vriska said as she walked up next to Dave’s side.

“It smells so fresh!” Terezi walked up next to the two of them. “Besides, there’s no lifeguard at the creek to tell me to get out.”

The three of them took in the view of the creek, it was quite scenic.

“So are we grabbing this chair, or what?” Dave clapped his hands.

“Bet!” Vriska shouted, scampering over to the bug covered armchair. “Dave, you guide me, Terezi, you keep the door to the truck’s bed open, and I’ll carry the chair.

“You sure you don’t want help with it?”

“I’ll take it, if you’re down to touch it.”

“I’m sure you can take it.” Dave smiled nervously.

Vriska picked up the chair and started to waddle to the truck, where Terezi was holding down the door to the truck bed.

“Go left!” Dave shouted.

“I’m not going to fall down this hill for your amusement, Strider.”

“Go left!” Terezi shouted back.

“TZ, I love you, but shut the fuck up.”

Vriska dropped the chair in the truck bed and went back into the driver's seat.

“So what’s the plan for this thing anyway?” Dave said from the backseat, leaning over the front seats.

“I’m going to put it in Aranea’s room and get grounded.”

“Why do you wanna get grounded?”

“If I get grounded then I can’t babysit for the Captors this week.”

Terezi cackled while Dave groaned.

“I think it’s genius.”

“I think it’s stupid.”

“I also think it’s stupid but I want to see her do it.”


End file.
